A vehicle driveline may include an internal combustion engine, a motor, and a transmission. The engine, motor, and transmission may be operated according to control parameters that are stored in tables and/or functions in memory. The tables and/or functions may be populated with values that vehicle developers determine by carefully operating the engine, motor, and transmission under controlled conditions. The determined parameters may number into the hundreds or thousands depending on the vehicle's complexity and operating requirements. Further, optimal values for the parameters may vary slightly between different vehicles due to manufacturing tolerances. Consequently, it may take many development hours to determine a complete mapping of engine, motor, and transmission control parameters. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a way of determining engine, motor, and transmission control parameters with fewer development hours.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned issues and have developed a method for operating a driveline, comprising: receiving driveline parameter mapping conditions to a controller in a vehicle from a remote off vehicle network; and adjusting, driveline operation conditions to the driveline parameter mapping conditions via the controller.
By broadcasting a driveline parameter mapping request to a vehicle controller, it may be possible to provide the technical result of reducing a number of development hours to populate driveline control parameters of a vehicle controller. In one example, a network controller stores vehicle control parameters to memory and actively requests one or more vehicles to operate under select conditions to provide data and/or control parameters for revising or updating default vehicle control parameters. The data and/or control parameters may be a basis for adjusting control parameters of a plurality of other vehicles once the data and/or control parameters have been uploaded to a remote off vehicle cloud network. In this way, it may be possible to reduce a number of hours to populate control parameters
The present description may provide several advantages. In particular, the approach may provide reduce a number of development hours to determine driveline control parameters. Additionally, the approach allows for autonomous vehicle operation without a driver to determine driveline control parameters. Further, the approach may request only selected driveline mapping conditions so that driveline mapping may be performed more efficiently. The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure. Finally, the above explanation does not admit any of the information or problems were well known.